The Adventures of a Skellington
by just the messenger
Summary: It's one month later. Andromeda is 15 going on 16, and the pressures of ruling a town are finally taking their toll. In nearly a month, Halloween will take place, only one month before her birthday. Can she survive, even with a dashing new vampire here?
1. Andromeda's request

**Me: **And so it begins….. Hi! I'm baaaack! I hope you like the beginning of this story. Please R&R, 'cause I really wanna know how I did! Oh, and-

**Oogie: **Disclaimer: She does not own the nightmare before Christmas. She only owns Andromeda, and several other characters.

**Me: **I hate you.

**Andromeda: **Get in line behind me.

It has been 1 month since Oogie Boogie went to live in Halloweentown. He was adjusting to life rather quickly, considering the fact that pretty much everyone detested him. He got along with the adults well enough, but he kids were a different story. The teenagers (and there were many) loathed him, and constantly made fun of his weight. The younger children resorted to throwing things at him, and calling him a "meanie" for kidnapping their favorite girl in town, Andromeda, which brings us to her story.

Andromeda Skellington was the only heir to the Skellington throne. She was almost 16, and would rule Halloweentown at age 20. About 3 months ago, Lock, Shock and Barrel kidnapped her, and brought her to Oogie. Oogie decided to keep her alive, only to achieve ransom. But Andromeda was clever enough to trick him into letting her go. Once he did, she told her dad, and Jack was going to go kill Oogie (again). But Andromeda stopped him, obviously wanting to tell Oogie a few more things on her mind about the abduction. But Oogie felt remorse, and decided to repent. No one really fully believed him, until a fire (courtesy of Lock, Shock, and Barrel) was set to the Skellington Manor. Oogie saved Andromeda, and half the town. He decided not to tell anyone that Boogie's Boys did it, so Jack (in his infinite wisdom) decided that it was definitely a "forest fire," as the humans referred to it. Since then, many of the adults had thought much higher of him, except the mayor. The mayor and Oogie had never gotten along in grade school, and certainly not in their adult life, partly because their personalities were exact opposites. Oogie's was gruff, slightly depressed, modest, (as of late), and kept a cool head in difficult situations. The mayor's was worried, anxious, not cool in any sense of the word, and hated Oogie, mostly because he was terrified of him. Oogie hated him mostly because of his "stupid megaphone," as he called it.

"Halloween is in 21 days! Halloween is in 21 days!" said the mayor from his megaphone. Oogie groaned. He was sitting on his favorite bench in town, and was watching the other members walk around. The elected official had already stated this message 21 times (go figure). Oogie was exercising his every strength not to grab the god forsaken megaphone from the mayor. But he wasn't the only one who hated this as much as he did.

"Will you turn that thing off?!" yelled a female voice from above. Oogie looked up, and his stitched lips turned up in a smile. The voice came from a young woman from her high bedroom window, who was glaring daggers at the mayor threw it. He had looked up as well, and cowered under her gaze. "We know that it's almost Halloween, and some of us have it permanently plastered INSIDE OUR BRAINS!!" She slammed the window shut. Oogie chuckled low under his breath. Andromeda Skellington had given the mayor the telling off that no one in Halloween town had the time to do. The mayor seemed to realize this, because he stood in the middle of the town for a while, before giving away to shouting "Halloween in 21 days!" in a weak and scared voice.

After a while, Oogie gave in to noticing what the other members of the town were doing. He did this often; he had nothing better to do. Oogie didn't really have a social life, unlike most of the members of this world. For some reason that he could not put his (non-existing) finger on, ever since a couple months ago, Oogie had gotten slightly depressed. He found food to have no taste, and constantly had a sad look on. Even the members of the town started to notice this. This was considered odd behavior on Oogie's part. He had always been high in spirits, in a sadistic way, of course; always pulling pranks on people, and such. They had always found him to have an extremely evil and misogynistic nature. But this, sad boogieman with no personality at all, his behavior very appropriate, and even _kind._

Anyway, Oogie could see that everyone in town was busy for the upcoming Halloween: Andromeda would not come out of her room for about 3 days a week; Jack kept holding secret conversations with Dr. Finklestein, always glancing at his daughter; the mayor was red in the face, and trailing after Andromeda like a stray dog, asking for her help and impute on **everything**. Since she was the Pumpkin Princess, she was obligated to help with the preparations. But this job suited her. She was excellent at handling stress, had very particular opinions about the decorations, and could handle any mishaps better than the mayor. So far, she had given everyone a very specific job to do, except him. Oogie could guess the reason. She was probably still furious.

After a while, Andromeda emerged from her elegant mansion. She stretched her arms lazily gazing at the sun in a pleasant way. Recently, in the last month, she had cut her thick brown hair, so that it now hung just above her shoulders. It curled naturally at the tips, framing her slightly tanned heart shaped face perfectly. Her deep blue eyes widened, as though wanting to absorb as much sunlight as they could. Andromeda had also grown abut an inch in the last week, making her come almost to his chin now. It wasn't much of a change from neck to chin, but Oogie had been the first to comment about it. Andromeda had blushed scarlet, making the fiery red dance below her doe-like eyes. Today, she wore a white shirt with a picture of a pumpkin on it, low and V-necked, above low cut jeans. She looked very happy to be out of her house, probably done with her secret contribution to Halloween that she told no one about. That was one of the things about her that Oogie liked: she was secretive, and mysterious. Andromeda smiled one of her fantastic smiles, showing all of her pearly white teeth, next to her lovely blood red lips. She only smiled like that when she was really happy, Oogie had noticed. She stretched out on her porch, spreading out her body and tanning her grinning face.

Almost immediately after Andromeda came out of her "cave", two new voices that to Oogie were even more annoying than the mayor's were heard.

"Andromeda!" squealed two female voices. Andromeda lifted up her head, and smiled happily. "Hillary, Zellary! I missed you guys!" she replied happily. One of them rushed up to her and examined her face with a worried expression. "We were so worried about you!" she said quietly, in her high and breathy voice. But she seemed like the kind of girl that was quiet all the time.

"Well, Hil was anyway," scoffed a slightly stronger and louder tone of voice. A tall, punk-looking skeleton was grinning down at her two friends. Her height towered over even Andromeda's. She had cropped raven black hair, and had outlined her empty sockets with a great deal of pitch black eye liner. Her sleeveless T had been ripped dramatically at the arms and hem, and it had a picture of a skeleton with glowing red eyes. She was smirking down at her friend, Hillary, and the smaller girl blushed.

The teenager dubbed to be Hillary tucked a stray strand of fiery red hair behind her ear. She had green, scale like skin, and had wide, light brown eyes that could rival Andromeda's easily. She was much shorter that the skeleton girl, and only a few inches below Andromeda's neckline. She had big green lips that jutted out in a pretty sort of way. Her hands and ankles had signs of webbing, but nothing showed anything permanent. She had a very timid aura around her. Andromeda was always reminded of her mother, Sally, when she was around her. The contrast between Hillary and Zellary was comical. Zellary, with her towing height, and very punk/goth clothing, and Hillary, with her flowery red dress, under a white shirt. The young woman sighed. She glanced down at her outfit. The sparkling orange pumpkin smiled back up at her. She had thought that her outfit was very "in," but next to theirs, she was suddenly having doubt.

Andromeda sat up to face her comrades better. Her half sea creature and rock and roll skeleton friend were clearly opposites, but they all got along rather well, despite the fact that Andromeda was the one who usually paid for things at the mall, movie theatre, or, actually, anywhere else.

"What were you working on?" asked Zellary, sitting beside the Pumpkin Princess. Andromeda put on a mischievous grin. "Nah uh uh," she said teasingly. "I'm not telling. You're gonna have to wait until Halloween! But I finished anyway," she added modestly. Hillary jumped enthusiastically in the air, while Zellary remained stationary, looking nonchalant. "What are you working on?"Andromeda asked suspiciously. "Not gonna tell unless you do," was the smug reply. Andromeda grimaced, while Hillary watched them timidly. "I haven't started mine yet," she stated sadly. Andromeda sympathetically patted her shoulder, while Zellary mumbled something about not babying your friends. Andromeda glared at her, until she said somehing heartfelt. This conversation went on for a while, before Zellary glanced back behind her, sniggering, and saying, "Prince Charmin's lookin' at you again!" Andromeda looked quickly behind her friend's back, seeing Oogie whip his face in the opposite direction of them quickly. She turned back to glare at the sniggering duo. "First of all, don't call him that, it's disgusting," the two girls laughed even harder, "and second of all, _I don't care_!"

"Fine," said Zellary, shrugging. After that, they bade their goodbyes and Andromeda sat on the porch again, shaking her head and smiling. "My friends," she said quietly, and then laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oogie was staring determinedly at his knees. He would _never_ look at the princess to be disrespectful. Only to catch her smiling, or (as she so rarely did) laughing. She had the best smile in all the girls in Halloweentown. It was so light, and full of spirit. And her laugh was like a tinkling bell, feminine and sweet, but with a strong hint of mischief. Thinking of all this made him smile, but not before cursing himself silently for thinking this way. He looked up again when he saw two young women standing in front of him. Hillary and Zellary were glaring down at him. Oogie sighed, narrowed his sockets, and said, trying to sound as scary as he could "What?"

"Andromeda doesn't like you," retorted the female skeleton bluntly. Oogie blinked. "What the heck are you talking about?" he snapped.

"She hates you," added Hillary, sounded murderous, "So stay away from her, _boogie boy_." Oogie was narrowed his eyes more, and stood up. Even with Zellary's exceptional height, Oogie towered over her by a few inches. He was angry now, because of the nickname that the brazen girl had used. When Oogie met Andromeda, she had chosen to use that insult to make him mad and distracted. The two girls had inherited it from their comrade. Oogie knew that they hated him for kidnapping her, and could not understand why she hadn't kill him. Andromeda chose not to explain it, as she didn't really understand it herself.

As the boogieman opened his mouth to retort, he heard a much softer voice behind his enemies. "Alright, guys, you can stop the interrogation now," said Andromeda, breaking up her two friends. She added in a lower tone of voice, "I can handle myself when dealing with _**him**_, alright?" her friends walked away, muttering mutinously and glaring at Oogie's back.

The woman began to notice the town staring at the two of them. "Don't you all have work to do?" she said loudly. The townspeople began working again. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Oogie sighed tiredly.

Andromeda was the only person in town whom he actually liked. The adults were okay, but the teenagers were vile. Not even in a good way! The girls were really superficial. Make-up dominated their facial features, and they wore tight, revealing dressed. Andromeda never wore make-up, and she had a beautiful face! She only owned one dress. It was black and purple, and was dramatically torn at the ends. But very appropriate, both for her figure and for Halloweentown. She was also very kind and generous, and had inheirited her father's melodious voice, along with his obvious wit and charm. No one could not think of a better heir to the Skellington throne. Well, except perhaps, Jack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The hours toiled on. Before Oogie knew it, the sun was setting, and a deep crimson was spreading across the sky. Oogie sighed, heaved himself of the bench, and started walking home. _Another day, _he thought to himself,_ another unproductive day_.

On his was to his house, he met three of the werewolf brothers. They were among the age group that constantly made fun of his weight issue. Oogie could always silence their laughter by scaring them out of their wits. This almost always worked. But today, one of them was brandishing a cutlass. Oogie ended up knocking that one out. His cohorts went to get Andromeda.

After a couple of minutes, they returned, a very angry Andromeda in their wake. She walked up to Oogie (another good trait about her: she wasn't in the least scared of the boogieman) and demanded to know what happened.

"Did you knock out Buchcassidy?" she asked murderously.

"Hey!" replied Oogie angrily and defensively. "Benjamin had a knife!" He watched as her bright blue eyes found the cutlass in the teenager's hand. She grabbed it away. "You know very well that we do not use weapons in this town!" she yelled angrily. The one named Benjamin got a guilty look on his face, and hung his head in apparent shame. The other conscious one had a totally different attitude. He wolf whistled at her, and lecherously put one arm around her shoulder. "I just _love _it when you get all _authoritive_," he said, his face way too close to hers. Oogie stepped forward, growling and suddenly feeling very protective. _What's wrong with me? _he asked himself. But he wasn't that surprised. It hadn't taken Oogie long after he moved back in town to discover how men acted around Andromeda. Every man and boy seemed to fancy her, and was particularly intent on showing it, like the situation here. Oogie had fully expected her to have a boyfriend, and was genually surprised to find out the opposite. Judging by her behavior in town, Andromeda disliked every single one of them. Her lethal and disgusted expression right now said it all. It reminded Oogie faintly of the one she had given him when she first saw him, when he teased her with the same expression as the werewolf had here. It made his stomach jolt.

But the young werewolf's leer turned to one of fear, however, when the girl pointed the cutlass at him. He backed away several steps. "But I might be able to make an exception," she said wryly, grinning somewhat evilly at the scared boy. "Sorry," he mumbled apologetically, but his eyes never left the point of the sword. She smiled dryly and handed the weapon back to Benjamin. He still looked ashamed, even more so by the lecherous behavior of his friend. "Take him away. And I will be reporting your behavior." Benjamin nodded, and picked up his limp friend, before running off in the distance. "Yours too, Jacob," she said to the werewolf still there. He backed up until he was pressed against a tree. Oogie laughed raucously. _Werewolves, medusas, and shark people, _he thought happily to himself. _All scary creatures pale next to the threat of Andromeda Skellington!_

_ "_Oogie, your not in trouble. you were just defending yourself," said Andromeda absentmindedly to Oogie. He swelled with pride and smugness. "Thanks," he said quietly.

When Jacob had left, Andromeda sighed tiredly, and started walking home. Oogie wanted to say something funny and witty, but nothing came to mind.

"You handled that well," he called after her, sounding in his ears very lame. She turned around, smiling confusedly. "That thing with Jake," he clarified. "I would have personally knocked him out, but to each his own." Andromeda laughed loudly. "Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes, "oh, and um, Oogie? I need to, um give you your assignment." She looked nervous, and Oogie motioned wordlessly for her to sit down. She obliged, staring at her hands.

"You don't have to," said Oogie quietly. She looked up from her fingers. "No, its fine, I might as well." She sounded as nervous as she looked. Andromeda looked from side to side, as though worried that they were being watched. "Can I be perfectly honest with you, Oogie?" she asked tentatively. Oogie looked both surprised and overjoyed. "No, I would prefer not," he said jokingly. Andromeda laughed again. "Well, um, uh, you see," her voice became hushed, "These people, well, their inventions are, well, nothing short of, well, _boring_. No originality, nothing new, just nothing. I'm talkin' centuries, Oogie, okay? So, I need you to come up with something original. Unique, you know what I mean, right?" Oogie nodded, standing up along with the young woman. "I know that you're the boogieman, so I trust that you can come up with something in time for Friday." It was not a question. It was a request. A request that Oogie knew he could not screw up. He felt very good hearing her praise. "You can count on me, princess," was his response. She smiled, and waved at him, making her way back home. Oogie watched her go, before turning and heading home himself. He was beginning to feel that the day might not have been a total loss after all.

**Me: **So, wathcha gonna make?

**Oogie: **I'm thinking….

**Andromeda: **(scoffs) Like you can come up with something in time!!

**Me: **If you two can't play nice, then you two can't play together!! Anyway, do you see the little blue _**GO**_ button next to the sign that says "submit review?" Yeah, PLEASE PRESS IT!


	2. Judgement Day and the Skellington Manor

**Me: **Thanks for the review. Now, on with the chapter!!!

**Oogie: **What did I make?

**Me: **Not telling!!

Oogie looked up from his invention to watch Andromeda. She was inspecting everyone's projects today, and Oogie was nervous. _The pumpkin princess inspecting the boogieman's work, _he thought miserably to himself. _I'm doomed._ Everyone was assembled in a row, each with their projects in hand, watching the young lady excitedly as she came to them.Right now, Andromeda was looking at Mr. Hyde's project.

"What a lovely, er, spinning hat!" she exclaimed uncertainly, holding up a top hat that was whirling in a circle.

"It's a kind of cheap fun house trick!" explained Mr. Hyde happily. Andromeda smiled politely at the man, setting the hat down and walking over to the vampire nephews. "It's cheap alright," she mumbled quietly to herself. "And what have you got here, Tesperin?" she asked the tall and handsome vampire.

"'Ello, Andromeda," he said politely, flashing one of his dashing smiles. Some young girls giggled in the back ground. Andromeda smiled curtly, and when the suitor bent down to pick up his invention, she glared at the girls. Oogie snickered mischievously. _Like she's ever gonna fall for you, pretty- boy, _he thought to himself. Tesperin was one of the many boys in town who was attracted to Andromeda, because she was considered one of the most pretty and available girls in town. This was true. She didn't have a boyfriend, and was extremely attractive for her age, 15. Tesperin was cute, but extremely vain. Even though he was smart, Andromeda never fell for his constant flattery. She wasn't stupid, to put it bluntly. Once she was done with the vampire's project, she moved over to Oogie's section.

"And what have you got for me, Oogie?" she asked sweetly, staring at the odd object in his hands. Oogie gulped. Her face was close by his, and Oogie felt his mouth go dry. His sockets widened slightly at her form, and her smiling face didn't help matters either.

"It's, um, well, it's, um, my, uh," he stuttered, thinking about how stupid he sounded. He took a deep breath. "My scream-o-meter." Andromeda looked uncertainly at the gun-shaped thing in his hands. "Okay," she replied, "What does it do?"

"It can magnify any scream to the desired level," he answered, having grown confident. "You just have to move the dial here, and the scream will get louder or softer." He grinned at her happy expression. "Can I try?" she asked. Oogie nodded and handed the gun-shaped thing to the woman. She paused, and then screamed. It was quiet at first, but then grew so loud; it broke some glass in the mayor's hands. Everyone laughed. Then, she screamed a horrible, loud scream, the dial very high. Everyone covered their ears and shouted out reprovingly. She stopped, and looked at Oogie. "Was 10 to loud?" she asked tentatively. Oogie had his hands over his ears and his eyes were shut tight. "No," he squeaked," It was perfect." Andromeda snickered.

Jack walked over to see what was going on. "Dora?" he asked, looking at his laughing daughter. She was laughing so hard, her eyes were watering, and she was clutching her hips tightly. "What are you doing?" Jack saw Oogie and grimaced.

"Oogie," he said stiffly. Oogie straightened up, and looked the skeleton in the eye. "Jack," he answered with an equally stony face. They had both called a truce, but they still disliked each other. Andromeda looked from one to the other, annoyed.

"Uh, dad?" she said, snapping them both out of their staring contest. "Oogie made this great invention, so don't kill him today, alright?" She was being sarcastic. Jack nodded resolutely. "Let me see." Oogie shoved the glowing gun into his hands. It didn't take long for the pumpkin king's face to light up. "Oogie, this is astounding! You might actually win a prize this year!" He walked away. Andromeda said, "It's great, Oogie, nicely done," and walked over to the medusa twins. Oogie smiled widely. _She said it was great,_ he thought to himself. Jake walked up to him and said, "She's never gonna fall for you." Oogie smiled evilly and said "Boo!" into the scream-o-meter, the dial on 10.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Saturday morning, 19 days until Halloween. Every body was ahead of schedule, and Oogie's invention was the hit of the town. Everyone loved it, except the teenaged boys. They were convinced that Oogie was trying to woo Andromeda. This was an absolute myth. Oogie was just a talented inventor. His talents were deeply appreciated, for it was a unique idea. The grown ups even began to stop hating Oogie so much!

Andromeda's project was totally secretive. She was a mysterious girl; this is what Oogie admired about her. Most people thought that she was creating something with musical instruments. But she would not answer any eager questions.

Andromeda was finally done planning for her party. Her band was The Demon Sisters, the hottest band in all of Halloweentown. The lead singer, Malfeasance, was the prince of the Land of the Dead. Ever since Andromeda and he were both 12, and they met at a Halloween party, he would always try and get her to go out with him. She hated his guts, but the co-singers, his sisters, were her friends, and she loved their music. That plus she got a discount on the band. As for the guest list, she decided not to invite the Vampire Nephews, (to Oogie's delight), or any of the teen wolves. Hillary and Zellary were obviously invited, (to Oogie's displeasure), and only one medusa sister was invited. Melissa, the heir to being Queen of the Medusas one day, was one of her best friends. She was 11 years old, but was very mentally mature for her age. Her older sisters, Monique and Bonique, were twins, both 16. They had beautiful long snake hair and green tinged skin. All the boys thought that they were cute, but Oogie loathed them. They possessed a fiery temper as well, and would turn you to stone if you just wouldn't go out with them. Andromeda didn't associate with them. Her Sour Sixteen party was about as important as her Coronation. Her Coronation was going to be when she turned 20, and this would be when she became Ruler of all Halloweentown. She was looking forward to this so much.

"Okay, so, tonight, we are going to have a Halloweentown social," said Jack to Andromeda. "We're going to invite everybody."

"Fine," she said briskly, eager to get out of the house. "Andromeda," he answered sternly, "_everybody."_ Andromeda looked confusedly at her father for a second, and then her eyes grew. "No," she said quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I have to talk to him about the Scr-"

"No!!" shouted the teenager, "mom!!" Sally ran upstairs to her daughter's room. "What, sweetheart?"

"Tell her, _daddy_," she said to her father, her tone sassy and her eyes glaring. Jack rolled his eyes at the demeaning nickname. "Well, we're inviting everyone to the social tonight."

Sally stared silently for a few minutes. Then comprehension dawned on her pretty face. "No," she said quietly. Jack groaned, and rubbed the spots where his temples would have been. "Like mother like daughter," he groaned, and walked out of the room. Andromeda looked at her mother sadly. "Does he really have to come, mom?"

"Not for long sweetie," she answered tiredly. The two left the room, to go into town.

That was it: Oogie Boogie was coming to Andromeda Skellington's house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oogie was standing in front of the Skellington manor. He was supposed to go in, but didn't really know if he should. Oogie always thought that he would enter to ambush Jack somehow, but never expected to get an invitation. He knew that he didn't deserve to come, and didn't much want to. Black tie events were never his thing. He managed to buy a black bowtie, and planned to burn it when he got home.

Andromeda wasn't enthusiastic about him coming either. She knew that her father was rewarding him, and was going to make his stay very uncomfortable. She showed her displeasure by giving him "death stares" in town. Her death stares were like being repeatedly poked with a burning torch.

He decided to walk inside. He would have to face Andromeda sooner or later. After taking a deep breath, Oogie grabbed the large door knocker and banged it against the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled a feminine voice. The door opened, revealing a young woman laughing. Her bodice dress was thigh length and black, with no sleeves. Her short hair was curled at the tips, and her dull red lipstick looked lovely. She was smiling at something behind her back. When her head turned towards hers, she scowled. "Oh, it's you," said the feminine tone. Oogie took a step back. He just recognized the woman as Andromeda. Her dress and hair and make up were all very attractive and feminine, unlike her normal attire. After a while, Jack came, and the two had to stop their staring contest. He invited Oogie in, and the girl smiled evilly at him before showing him to the party. Oogie felt like he was entering hell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Andromeda," said a woman's voice. Andromeda spun around. Her face relaxed in relief. "Oh, Bertha, I thought you were the mayor. What do you want?" she asked tiredly. The older girl tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and gazed curiously at the princess. "Your father wants you," she said worriedly. "You look exhausted." The princess yawned and began walking to where her father was. "By the way," added the woman. "Where's Oogie?"

Andromeda spun around. "I don't know, why?"

"Just wondering."

The 15 year old looked at the 20 year old. Bertha's pitch black silky hair glittered against her porcelain white skin. She was beautiful even for her age. She was similar to being Andromeda's gal Friday. "Thanks."

Andromeda went to see her father. "Why did you summon me?" she asked stiffly. "Bertha just said that you had something you wanted to tell me."

"Yes, I do," Jack answered angrily. "Come with me." They left the party, and went to a vacant room. Jack turned to his daughter, wearing a stern expression, "Andromeda, why were you being so excessively cruel to Oogie today? I know you…dislike him, but, honey, he saved your life!"

"I know!" she shouted. Andromeda sat on the ground, putting her head in her hands. "I just don't want him in my house!"

"Andromeda, you are acting like a spoiled brat!!"

She was hurt by her father's words. Now, on to of growing up, planning her Sour Sixteen party, boys, and ruling Halloweentown, she had to be nice to Oogie? Andromeda couldn't help but snap at her father. She lifted her head up, and jack saw her red and swollen eyes. "I don't need this," she snapped coldly. Jack left the room, fuming at her behavior. He shut the brass door with an unnecessary amount of force. Andromeda stared at the door for a few minutes, and then let out a sob.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It has been 5 minutes. I'm bored, I'm hungry, this stupid tie is killing me, and every stinkin' person here is giving me glares. I hate it here. Where the heck is the door?! _Oogie had talked to pretty much every person here, trying to be polite, which did not work at all. _I'll look for it. _He did not leave the room reluctantly. No one was sad to see the back of him. They liked him, but did not wan him at Jack and Sally's dinner parties. He left right when Jack was about to make a speech about this year's Halloween. He did not much care.

He looked in about every room that might have led outside. After a while, he came to a brass door. _I wonder if this is it…_he wondered. Oogie turned the gold knob and opened it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andromeda was silently crying on the floor. She hadn't moved, and didn't fancy to, when she heard the door open. She looked up, surprised. Oogie's widened eye sockets stared back at her puffy, red ones. Her face was stained with tears, still running down her cheeks.

"What?" asked the woman, her voice cracking with emotion. Oogie just stared back, half embarrassed, and half wondering what could be so horrible that Andromeda the powerful would be crying right now.

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered, still nervous around the princess, "W-wrong door." Oogie turned to go, but heard another sob escape the girl. He was never very good with dealing with other people's emotions. But when he looked back at her red but still pretty facial features, and watched as her brown hair hung around her face like a dark curtain, he suddenly felt compelled to help the girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked the foreign words new on his tongue. The girl looked back up, staring at him like he was insane. "Why do you care?" she asked thickly, wiping her nose and glaring at him. She got back up, and put her face right in Oogie's. "You don't _have _any problems!" She was shouting now. "You didn't get a second degree burn in the fire, or inhale toxic fumes, or have to listen to your father praise Oogie Boogie every friggin' day! 'Oh, honey, you are so lucky!' Well, guess what? I DON'T FREAKING CARE!"

She took a deep breathe, and glared furiously at him. Oogie's temper was feeling shorter and shorter for this girl. "And," she added; "Now _you,_ of all people, are getting the attention of the millennium. First, you get welcomed back into town. Then, every single stupid person in this town just adores your invention, and now my own father says that I'm being mean to you! So, do you want me to tell you what's wrong? You are the biggest freakin' jerk I have ever met! And you don't even care about me or any of this!"

Oogie snapped his head down to look at her. "Don't care?" he asked dangerously. "DON'T CARE? WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT FOR THE PAST MONTHS? WHAT I DID TO YOU! I THINK THAT YOU DESERVE ALL THE INTEGRITY IN THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' WORLD, AND IT I COULD TURN BACK TIME, I WOULD CHANGE WHAT I DID TO YOU!! ARE YOU_** HAPPY**_?!"

He finished looking very annoyed. Oogie hated to express his feelings; but he just got so mad and frustrated with her that he had to say something. Andromeda, on the other hand, was looking at him with a curious expression. Slowly, her lips turned up, revealing one of her fantastic smiles. "That was incredibly sweet," she answered in a honeyed tone. She wiped her nose again, and took a shuddering breathe. Her eyes were still red and puffy. "I didn't realize that you thought all of that. I thought you hated me."

"Hate you?" hissed Oogie, staring incredulously at her. "I don't hate you." She sat back down, and Oogie joined her, sitting a good yard away. "You hate me," he reminded her.

"I, well, _did _hate you," she said slowly. "Now I know what you were thinking. So, uh, thanks." Oogie shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever." Andromeda put her head back in her hands. "I hate the vampire nephews," she said randomly and suddenly. "I hate people liking me for my physical appearance alone. I'm not just pretty, and I want people to know that." Oogie stared at her sadly for a few minutes. "I know that," he said matter-of-factly. Andromeda glanced at him. "I know you know," she said quickly. Then, Andromeda buried her face in her soft hands, and started crying again. her cries were alarming to Oogie. It made him sad to hear her weeping. Oogie walked over to her, sat down, and said quietly, "I understand." Andromeda looked up, staring deeply into her dark eye sockets. Partly because she was to tired to look anywhere else. "I know," she answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

Oogie tentatively raised his arm, and gently patted her shoulder. Andromeda looked exhausted. Her head and eyes began to droop. Slowly, her head made contact with his hand that was resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, her breathe slow and even. Oogie's breathe caught in his throat. He stared down at her lovely shining hair that brushed against his hand. His stitched lips turned up smugly, and in pride, and having _a girl's_ head on his hand. He rather liked the feel of her head on his skin. He wanted to stay there with Andromeda Skellington forever, but then heard the clock in the corner chime twelve. _Midnight, _he thought angrily to himself. _Darn you. _He glanced down longingly at her head again, before laying her down on the ground. She stirred.

"Oogie?" she gurgled, sounding disoriented. She stood up, and tried to walk out of the room. Oogie ended up having to half walk her to her room. When they got there, she layed down on her bed, smiled happily, hugging her pillow to her chest. Oogie opened the door to leave. "Oogie?" asked the teenager. "Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay?" Oogie nodded solemnly, a huge smirk on his face. He was about to close the door. "I won't."


	3. Back to normal

It was 3 days later. Oogie was sitting on his favorite bench watching Andromeda with an ecstatic grin on his face. She was about 10 times happier since they talked. Or rather, yelled. She was currently talking to the harlequin demon animatedly.

After Oogie had left Andromeda's room, he went to Jack Skellington, and said that he was going to turn in early. When Jack showed him to the door, he said to Oogie that he would never know how much he appreciated him saving his "pride and joy" from that fire. Oogie gave him the driest look he could muster, saying that maybe Jack needs to take care of that little girl better. He slammed the door in Jack's face. He was plain old furious that Andromeda had told him all of this, and evidently not Jack, since he was acting like an oblivious twit. In Oogie's opinion.

But anyway, everything was back to normal. Halloween was in 16 days, and everyone was happy. But things were about to get a lot worse for Oogie…….

**Oogie: **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GONNA DO?!

**Me: **(in sing song voice) I'm noot telllling!!

**Andromeda: **It involves me, doesn't it?

**Me:** Of course. But this time you don't get kidnapped by toddlers, stuffed in a trick-or-treaters bag, brought to Oogie, almost eaten, or almost re-die in a fire. This time it's romantic.

**Andromeda: **I love you!!

**Oogie:** I hate you!!


	4. A new arrival

Andromeda had been sitting on the dilapidated fountain in front of Town Hall with her close friend, Melissa. The two of them were playing B.S (that's what me and my friend call Bull__, so yeah). They were gambling gold and silver coins. Even it Andromeda had robbed a bank, killed someone, or fell in love with a troll, her parents wouldn't care, if her second choice was gambling. I wonder if you can guess why?

"Andromeda Celestina Montoya Skellington!" roared and all-too familiar voice. Andromeda groaned. She hated when people used her full name, even if that person was her father.

"Uh-oh," whispered Melissa. I can cover for you, if you like?" Andromeda smiled. Even thought Melissa was only 11, she was as mature as any 15 year old.

"No, that's okay. But, if he asks, you know why I can't gamble, right?"

"What part," yelled Jack, directly behind his daughter, "of 'I'm a gamblin' boogieman' don't you understand?!" Andromeda slowly turned around, holding her breath. "All of it?" she answered timidly. Jack glared wryly at her, reminding the woman of Dr. Finklestein.

"You are grounded," stated Jack, "For a day. Now go to your room!!" Andromeda sullenly obeyed. (A day was the longest she had ever been grounded.) as she walked toward the Skellington Manor, she also saw Oogie walking toward Town Hall. With a furtive glance at him, she turned back towards her father. "And why am I not aloud to gamble?" she said loudly and conspicuously. Oogie stopped dead in his tracks (joke.) He turned towards the staring Skellingtons. "I don't think I need to answer that question," he answered more calmly. Since the party, Jack had been a great deal nicer to Andromeda. He now knew how hard things were for her.

"Dad, he's not evil anymore, okay?" she said, quieter. Oogie groaned, annoyed. The whole town probable heard, and his message of not hating Jack's only kid was meant only for the girl herself. His reputation was shot. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, either. So, can me and Melissa-?"

"Fine," said Jack resolutely. "But if you lose more than 10 gold coins, you WILL be grounded." She smiled, and hugged her father around the middle. Jack kissed her lovingly on the forehead. Melissa squealed happily, and the two continued playing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Andromeda!" called the worried voice of the mayor. "Andromeda, we have a new arrival!!" Andromeda sighed, and got down from the tree she was sitting on. "Who is it?" she asked tiredly. "I don't know!" yelled the mayor, "why do I have to do everything?!" Andromeda looked down at the man, perplexed. "Don't move, and relax." She sat him down on a bench, telling him to take deep breaths. While he was doing this, she went to go get her father. "Dad," she said, walking up to him. "The mayors having another meltdown, but he says that there's a new arrival, so can you handle this?" Jack groaned. He turned to Oogie, to whom he was talking to. "This has been his 50th meltdown in the last-"

"3 weeks," finished the young lady, smirking proudly. "I keep a chart in my room." Oogie sneered down at the teenager. "Hey, why don't I take care of the mayor?"

"THANK YOU!!!!!" Before Oogie knew what was happening, Jack was hugging him around his waist. Oogie looked at Andromeda, strangely at ease. "He was like this in high school, too," he joked. Andromeda laughed her feminine laugh. Oogie grinned. After a while, Jack let go. When he was out of earshot, Andromeda turned to him and said, "My dad, isn't he somethin'?" The two walked towards the mayor. His small eyes widened when he saw Oogie. "W-w-what d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-you w-want?" he asked timidly. Andromeda could have sworn Oogie rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna cook ya in some Snake n' Spider stew, chop you into bits, right in front of her." He gestured down at the teenager. The mayor squealed, and his behind her. He put either hand on the sides of her waist, and peeked out at Oogie just beneath her elbow. The girl raised her arms and eyebrows at the mayor's choice in hand placement. The mayor glanced down at his pale hands, and removed them, looking embarrassed. Andromeda glared at Oogie. "Don't scare him like that," she snapped. Oogie went over to the man and said, "Boo." The mayor screamed and went to hide behind a dead tree. The boogieman roared with laughter. Andromeda glared at him until he stopped laughing. "I'm gonna see who the new arrival is," she said curtly, turning on her heel and strutting off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The door of the carriage opened, revealing a tall and handsome vampire. His attire consisted of a loose white shirt that puffed out at the arms, and black leather pants. He had black dragon hide boots on, and long, lanky black hair. As black as Oogie's empty eye sockets. All of this gave him the look of a pirate. But his soft features gave way to his inner true moral.

He had sea blue eyes that, unlike normal vampire's, were full of like and curiosity. His face was rounded, and he had no pointed features, also unlike normal vampires. His face, if anything, had a grayish tinge, which only succeeded in making him look more handsome. His face did not hold a bored expression, either. It was full of life, and happiness.

He stepped out of the carriage, looking around at the famous Halloween Town. He saw very few vampires, but several new types of people he had yet to meet. He loved variety. Once his eyes adjusted to the rare sunlight, they found a young lady, around 16 or 17, looking up at him. She had short, luscious brown hair, and wore a smart black skirt and sweater. Her brown hair glittered in the light sun, and her dark blue eyes surveyed him deeply. Her tanned face smiled up at him, her pearly white teeth and red lips glinting. He smiled back, revealing his pointed front teeth.

"Hello," he said, stepped to the ground, showing off his slight Transylvanian accent. "I am a visitor here. Do you know the Pumpkin King?" He held out his hand. She shook it firmly. "Welcome to our town, and yes, I am actually the Pumpkin-"

"Oh!" The vampire's eyes grew wider. "I am soooooo sorry, Your Highness." He bowed deeply. Andromeda look embarrassed. "It's, well, whatever," she finished lamely. The vampire straitened up, looking confusedly at her. "Won't your husband be mad?" he asked quizzically. "Excuse me?" said Andromeda. "I don't- oh!" Comprehension dawned on the teenager's face. "Oh, I'm not the Pumpkin Queen."

"Oh." The vampire looked embarrassed. He put one hand over his eyes. "Sorry," he said. Andromeda giggled a most un-Andromeda-ish giggle. She took his hand away from his face. "It's fine," she said. Her eyes met his. She hadn't noticed when she first saw him, but his eyes were breathtakingly gorgeous. _Wow, _she thought, clearly star struck. He was also drop dead handsome. About 3 inches taller than her, his black eyes met hers. She smiled unconsciously. The vampire gazed into her eyes as well. He tried not to breathe in the heavenly scent of her perfume. The touch of her hand was soft, and made his pale skin tingle. "I'm V-Vladipar," he stuttered, holding out his hand, which was difficult, since their bodies were so close together. "Vladipar Van Doom." She smiled and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Vladipar. I'm Andromeda Skellington."

"Andromeda," repeated the vampire slowly. He said the name slowly, looking impressed. "What a beautiful name."

"Thanks," The words came out in a breathless, hushed way. She was blushing, a deep red scarlet. She was inwardly freaking out and hyperventilating. _He said it was beautiful!_ she thought excitedly. The vampire reached out and lightly touched her cheek. Now it was the girl's turn to have her skin tingle. She liked the sensation. "Are you okay?" asked the boy, still staring deeply into her eyes. The sudden red on her cheek must have alarmed him. Andromeda nodded her head, breaking the two's gaze. She knew that some vampire's could hypnotize people. The symptoms were forgetting why you were here in the first place, or who you were. She remembered who she was, and why she came over here. Actually, she felt very normal. Except that her heart was beating faster than usual.

The vampire was having a similar battle. The girl's eyes were so seductive and alluring; he thought that it was his turn to be hypnotized. He couldn't break his gaze. When the girl looked away, his face fell, and he thought that she must find him unappealing in some way. _Well, duh, she does,_ he thought to himself. _Next to her, you're the Melting Man._ While the two were having their inwardly struggles, their introduction was broken, by guess who?

"Andromeda!" shouted the mayor's familiar voice. Vladipar and Andromeda turned their heads. A giant burlap sack was walking towards both of them. Before he could speak, the young vampire put himself in front of the girl. Oogie narrowed his eyes at the new comer. "Excuse me," he said gruffly, pushing the vampire aside. Vladipar was surprised to find that he almost landed on the ground. He turned to Andromeda, a grin on his face. "You're right," his voice was deep and jazzy, speaking somewhat teasingly to the girl. "The mayor does freak out a lot." Andromeda looked over to where the mayor was, and snickered. Vladipar looked surprised that the huge burlap sack knew such a delicate young lady. Andromeda stared and the spot where she had left the two. The mayor was glaring at Oogie. She smiled a mocking expression on her face. "You shouldn't have bothered him," she said teasingly. "I didn't…." his voice trailed off as he watched her smug expression. "Told you," she muttered. "It's not my fault," retorted the sack. Andromeda rolled her eyes, and turned back to Vladipar. "I am sooooo sorry about that," she said sincerely, glancing at Oogie. "We were rudely interrupted. How about I introduce you to my dad?"

Vladipar looked awkwardly at her. "Well, I'm sure your father is a lovely man, but can I, uh, see the, um, Pumpkin King first?" Andromeda giggled in that new way again. But Oogie spoke first. "Uh, her dad _is_ the Pumpkin king." Vladipar slapped himself on the forehead. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm Vladipar the Klutz," he added to Oogie. Andromeda laughed again. but Oogie frowned, crossing his arms and pouting like a small child. "It's not _that_ funny," he mumbled, but no one heard. "That's my official title, at least," he added to Andromeda. She giggled again. "So, Vladipar," she began, "how about I introduce you to my father after all?"

"That would be fine, Andromeda." Oogie watched as the two teenagers stared at each other longingly for a few minutes. "Ahem," he coughed, finally breaking the silence. Andromeda jerked away from the vampire, and he her. "Let's go," she said happily, taking the pale boy's arm. They were about to leave when Andromeda felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Oogie sneering down at her. "What?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?" he asked. Andromeda sighed in defeat. "Vladipar Van Doom, this is Oogie Boogie, the boogieman of our town," she said monotonously. "Okay, let's go." She two left hurriedly, the vampire holding on delicately to Andromeda's beautiful hand. A good distance away, Oogie heard Vladipar saw something to Andromeda that made her laugh raucously. _Seems like Vladipar Van Doom is more trouble than he's worth,_ he thought angrily to himself.

**Me: **Thank you, please review. I would really like to know how I did on describing Vladipar, and Andromeda's first time meeting him specifically, so please tell me.


	5. The question

**Me: **Alright, alright! Fine! I'll do it!

**Andromeda: **Do what?

**Me: **I'm bringing back LS&B.

**Andromeda**: Darn you.

**Me:** On the bright side, Vlady's still here.

**Andromeda:** I take it back! I definitely know that you're going to heaven!

**The Question**or **How Lock, Shock, and Barrel Deal With Stress **

"Left. No, _left,_ you idiot!

Shock and Lock were in Town Hall, 8 days before Halloween. Andromeda was running back and forth, trying to help everyone at once. The result was her hair looking like a bird's nest, and dark black circles around her eyes. Jack looked the same, worse if possible. And the mayor was the one causing them the most stress. Actually, he was causing _everyone_ the most stress. Including Lock, Shock, and Barrel. And _this_ is how Lock, Shock, and Barrel deal with stress.

"I am going left!" snapped Lock. "It's hard pushin' a freakin' 10 foot-"

"Shhhhh!" whispered Shock, casting a nervous glance at the town's people. "Shut up!" Lock frowned and proceeded tugging on a sand colored rope. The rope was attached to a huge statue of Jack Skellington. No one was paying them any mind.

"Barrel! Get over here!" Shock whispered viciously. Barrel ran over. Shock motioned for him to push on the statue. Barrel gladly obliged, but was stopped by another Skellington.

"And what are you three doing?" asked Andromeda. The trio slowly looked up into the woman's face. She was looking down at them skeptically, with one black eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, Your Highness," said Lock formally, bowing low. He was being serious.

"Oh, get up, you're embarrassing me," growled the teenager. She walked over to the statue, and tried pushing it back to its normal position.

"You will," she gasped, pushing hard, "definitely," she stopped for air, "be punished." Andromeda leaned on the statue for a while. She had made no progress.

"Mayor!" she yelled. He hurried over. "Take Boogie's Boys over to my father. And," she added, seeing their mutinous expressions, "no lying." They growled at her. The mayor reluctantly took the trio to Jack. Andromeda tried fixing the statue again, it wouldn't move. She got so frustrated that she kicked it. This did not bode well.

"Need some help?" asked a deep voice behind her. She turned around, holding her aching foot, to see Oogie standing there, looking very smug, as he looked at her foot. "No," she snapped, then tried pushing it again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid statue!!!" she panted. Oogie sighed and grinned at the girl. "It looks like you do, _Skellington_." Andromeda looked up. "It's 3,000 pounds of pewter. Of course I need help, _Boogie_." She put her hands on her hips and stepped aside. Oogie's smirk grew, and he flexed his arms, showing off. Andromeda glared at him. Oogie took a deep breathe, and pushed it back into place. he stepped in front of the princess. She was staring in stunned disbelief. "No fair," she pouted, holding out her slimmer arms next to Oogie's muscular ones.

"Its fine, Skellington," he teased, ruffling her hair. She knocked his hand away, sneering as well.

"That was very admirable," said a third voice. Oogie whipped around. There stood Vladipar. "Hello," greeted Andromeda. She smiled beautifully and stepped beside him. "You ready?" he asked. "Yep," she answered. She turned towards Oogie. "I've gotta go, Oogie. I'm showing Vlad around town."

Her voice sounded uncharacteristically sweet. Especially when she said his name. _Vladipar, _thought Oogie disgustedly. _Not a great name anyway…and when did she shorten it to VLAD?_ By the time he was done thinking, the two had walked away, smiling and laughing, evidently not noticing Oogie's murderous expression.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, this is the Clown's castle." Andromeda gestured towards the huge, yet colorful, mansion. "Wait," said Vladipar, holding up a finger. "The "Clown with the Tearaway Face?"

"Very good, vampire," she said jokingly. "You know our song, right?"

"Yes, but I'm not singer it. I've got terrible tones."

Andromeda giggled. "I won't ask you to."

Ever since they had first met two days ago, Vladipar and Andromeda had become fast friends. He was 17, and she almost 16. They had both shared their likes and their pet peeves, and what they wanted in life. They were both so alike.

But in truth, Vladipar was a little nervous around her. He had never felt this way around a girl before. She stirred new feelings in side of him. But Andromeda wasn't just pretty. She had amazing intellect, and humor. He thought she was just wonderful. She liked being around him. He was the first boy that wasn't acting like a lecherous idiot around her.

"I forgot. Where did you come from?" asked the woman. "Transylvania," answered the vampire in a strong Romanian brogue. "Northern Transylvania, to be exact."

She giggled. "That's nice." Vladipar looked down at her. "Yes, yes, I suppose it is….."

He then began to notice where the princess had led him. They were now in a forest with wilting brown trees, the exact color of her hair blowing in the light breeze. The male teenager inhaled deeply, trying not to smell the intoxicating aroma of her perfume. He looked back down at the young lady. She seemed perfectly at ease, closing her eyes serenely and lifting her face up at the breeze.

"Uh, listen, um, Andromeda," he began nervously. "You, well, I, um, I know that I've only known you for about a day, but-"

"Yesss?" the Skellington prompted, her eyes wide as she gazed up at him.

"But, uh." The handsome vampire gazed down at her. She looked beauteous in the dim lighting of the forest. Vladipar was a firm believer that she was far lovelier than he, and this fact made him feel very self-conscious. "You are a very, _intellectual_, girl, and, well, a man like me doesn't usually get to meet, well, I, um, you are very, er, _**punctual!**_"

He said the last word without really thinking and unconsciously loud. Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Puntual?" she repeated, looking confused.

"Forget that," said Vladipar hastily. "What I mean is, um, would a, _very nice_, girl,_ woman,_ like you, uh, consider going, um, on a, uh, outingwithme?" He closed his eyes, realizing how stupid he sounded, blurting out his words like that. He held his breathe, waiting for her stingy reply.

But Andromeda didn't speak. In her head, all his "ers" and "ums" were translated into, "Andromeda, I like you. Will you go on a date with me?" And frankly, she felt monumentally flattered. A foreign emotion for her. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her palms became sweaty. She could feel a cursed red flush creeping on her neck and into her smooth cheeks. What was the matter with her?

"Well, Vladipar, I would, uh-"

"It's okay if you don't," assured Vladipar feverishly, holding his hands palms facing her as if in defense. "I **completely** understand. You're a very mature person, so you probably already have a boyfriend." After a minute or so, he heard the words he said, and clapped a hand to this mouth. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded," said the muffled yet weak voice.

Andromeda chuckled femininely, and removed his hand. "I get it," she said wryly. "And, Vladipar, I would love to go on a, um, date, with you sometime." He breathed a sigh of relief. His sea blue eyes met her dark blue ones, and his pale lips turned up in a dashing smile. Andromeda returned the gesture, he bloodred one's showing off her bright white teeth. They looked equally dreamy and at ease, save his rather intimidating sharp front teeth.

"Well, um, that would be great." Vladipar turned to go. "Oh, and thanks for the tour." He walked farther away. "Oh! And thanks for the date!" He was almost gone. "OH!" he yelled. "What?" shouted Andromeda, laughing. Vladipar walked over to her. "And, um, when should our date be?"

"Oh, of course, how about Saturday, say, 6 o' clock?"

"That would be fine. Bye!"

"Bye!" called Andromeda, smiling sweetly. While he was gliding away, the vampire kept glancing backwards at her, with a roguish smile on his face. Once he was gone, Andromeda abandoned her straight professional face and let out a loud "WHOOP!"


	6. Purely Unlucky, but you breathe in vain

**Me: **Thanks for the review.

**Oogie: **I was hardly in that last ____in' chapter!

**Me:** Yeah, 'cause you can't be around when Vladipar-

**Oogie: **Vladipar Shmadipar. What about me?!?!

**Andromeda:** Somebody's selfish!

**Oogie: **Somebody's just lucky that the author listened to a story about Andromeda the stupid constellation last year at camp!

_"You breathe in vain."_

_-William Shakespeare_

_This line created by William Shakespeare was written down to further hurt the ones he disliked. _

Andromeda was a nervous wreck. It was 5 days until Halloween, and she had a date with the handsome vampire, Vladipar, tonight! Even though Andromeda often wore a dress, it was tattered and ripped in many places. She had a very nice figure, but no dresses of her own to express that. She also owned no make-up. Not that her smooth skin needed it, but it was normal for a girl to wear make-up in Halloweentown. But, (as you hopefully know by now), Andromeda Skellington was any thing but normal. And she was convinced that she needed all of this to impress her gorgeous crush. "Mom, can you help me with something?" yelled Andromeda from her room. "Sure sweetheart, just come on down," said Sally absentmindedly, reading a thick novel in the Skellington living room. Jack was out helping Halloween preparations. The Pumpkin Queen was wearing her customary tattered patchwork dress that she received from Dr. Finklestein, covering her thighs and knees. This dress was not dissimilar to Andromeda's purple and black one that she wore when she was not wearing her T-shirt-and-jeans ensemble. Sally had been rather worried about her young girl lately. She was already slightly more self conscious, being a teenager girl, and now she seemed slightly convinced that she was overweight. Sally didn't think that she was, though she knew that Andromeda was aware that she was not petite at all, though she was not fat.

"I can't."

"What do you-oh!" Comprehension dawned on her stitched face. "Sure." Sally hurried upstairs upon hearing the urgency in her young daughter's voice. She quickly opened the small gold door labeled, "A. Skellington." When she entered the pitch black space, she ignored the demonic yet wonderful drawings made by her daughter, the large silk and dark canopy bed, and her signed posters of the Demon Sisters hanging on her walls, to stare at something canary yellow. "Oh, sweetie," said Sally sadly.

The teenager was standing in the middle of her gothic room, with her whole closet strewn around her. She was staring down at her body forlornly. Andromeda was wearing a tight sunflower yellow dress. It came down to about the middle of her thighs, and the straps looked like they were digging deep into her shoulders. As tight and revealing as it was, her depressed expression stood out the most. "I can't get out of it," she confessed quietly, a tear falling out of her deep blue eyes. "I understand," assured Sally sweetly. "Let me help you."

"I'm sorry, mom," said the teenager as her mother pulled the dress over her head. "This is _your _dress!"

"Well, it never fit me either," joked the older woman.

Andromeda gave a watery smile. "I need a perfect dress to wear to my date." He voice was quick and breathy, and she had a crazed glint in her eye. Sally rolled her eyes, recognizing the expression as Jack's. She grabbed her child's shoulders. "Andromeda, you are already beautiful, and it that boy, Vlad Something, can't see that, than he's just a jerk." Andromeda wiped her wet eyes. "Thanks, I guess you're right, I guess."

"'Course I am. I'm you're mother. Now, let's get you something _perfect_ to wear, my dear!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vladipar was sitting on a bench by Town Hall. He was dreaming of how his date with the Pumpkin Princess would go tonight. He imagined her wearing a flowing gold skit with a white tank top, her brown hair done up in luscious curls. She was wearing a light layer of eye shadow and blush, with a light shade of pale pink lipstick on. Her deep blue eyes looked wider than usual, and she looked stunningly gorgeous. No, actually, she would look stunningly gorgeous in anything, at least in the vampire's eyes. She would smile up at him, her pearl like teeth glinting perfectly in the moonlit night. He would take her soft hand in his, and escort her to their desired destination…….

Vladipar smiled dreamily. But his thoughts were interrupted by a large figure standing in front of him. "Excuse me, but I believe that you are in my seat, _Vlad_," said a deep, angry voice. Vladipar looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Boogieman," he said, getting up, allowing the said man to sit. "Mr. Boogieman," repeated Oogie, smirking down at the somewhat scrawny vampire. "It's been a long time since anyone's called me _that_, vampire."

Vladipar laughed nervously, not really knowing how to react to this remark. He also felt somewhat intimidated by Oogie's large but buff stature. He noticed Vladipar looking at him, and his smirk grew more pronounced.

It wasn't as though he hated Vladipar on principle; it was because he openly noticed that he liked Andromeda. He noticed how he looked at her all the time, like she was a supermodel or something. He felt very protective over the girl, which, he told himself, is understandable, considering the fact that he saved her life! But sometimes he felt something more, like he hated seeing her with other men, like maybe she liked someone more than-

Well, anyway, that's why he wanted to kill the scrawny little twerp.

"You seem to know Jack Skellington's daughter very well," Vladipar stated.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Oogie, sitting down. He couldn't help smiling at the assumption. He did know her rather well. He knew her quirks and pet peeves and that she hated most men. He hoped that the hate applied to the newcomer vampire as well.

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

I guess it didn't.

Oogie paused for a few seconds, turning slowly to face the vampire, at first wanting to hurt him for asking that question, but changed his tactic. He decided it would be better and more fun to _**lie**_. "Yeah, this really buff wrestler. They've been going out for about 3 years."

"Oh."

Oogie knew that that was an outright lie, but he couldn't bring himself to say that she was single. He tried not to imagine her angry expression if she ever found out. Vladipar was imagining a strong looking muscular man, about Oogie's size and build, with a handsome, ruff but cute face in a tunic. The vampire cringed.

"So how long have you been the boogieman?" he asked suddenly. Oogie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, remembering Andromeda's probation rule about him not being able to scare anyone yet. "I don't think about it a lot," was the gruff reply.

"I understand."

"Why did you want to know if she was going out with anyone anyway?" Oogie asked suspiciously and harshly. "Oh, just wondering," answered the vampire nervously.

"Define "just wondering." Oogie drew quotation marks in the air with his hands, and him not having separate fingers, used his whole pointed hand.

"Well, if you must know," snapped the vampire, "She is going out on a date with me tonight, and I was wondering if she was seeing any other men, or if I was her only date this week. Happy?"

"Not really," hissed Oogie through gritted teeth. He leaned in close to the vampire, putting a hand on his shoulder roughly. "I and Miss Skellington have a very strict relationship. I keep her safe, and she lives her life. Now, if anyone were to _try_ anything with her, I might have to just-"

"Oh,_ that's_ what this is about!" laughed the vampire, putting his ice cold hand on Oogie's. Oogie pulled his hand away. "Mr. Boogieman, I promise you that I like Andromeda very much, and would not do anything to hurt her, emotionally or otherwise."

"That had better be true," threatened Oogie, feeling his old evil grin coming into his facial features, and getting up, "for _your_ sake, _Vlady_."

Vladipar cringed at the nickname. He was now firmly convinced that he and Oogie Boogie were not going to get along. He watched angrily as the boogieman walked away.

Oogie was furious with Vladipar. On top of him looking at her like she was some kind of supermodel, _Andromeda_ had actually fallen for his flattery. _I mean, it's not like there's anything really special about him!_ thought Oogie jealously. But Oogie had also noticed that the new comer was very handsome, and thin. This made squishing him more enjoyable for Oogie anyway.

"Uh, Oogie?"

The boogieman looked down. Andromeda was staring at him confusedly. He brown hair was curled at the tips, and her eyes were shining brightly with obvious excitement. Oogie suddenly remembered how she was probably looking forward to her date with Vlad tonight. He mentally groaned. He looked around, and saw that he was leaning against a tree, next to Town Hall. "What?" he asked the woman.

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile," she began.

"Well, you have it now," said Oogie, smiling.

"I'm gonna need you to do me a favor. You know how we were supposed to start the advanced planning tonight?"

Oogie nodded. Andromeda and he had talked about extra planning to go into this Halloween's preparations. "Well, I'm gonna need you to stay extra for me."

"Oh, yeah, okay."

"Thanks." Andromeda smiled. Oogie grinned.

"Um, he added, the took a deep breathe and said, "Have fun."

"What do you mean?"

"With Dracula Fang."

"You know his name is Vladipar-"

"Dracula Fang is so much funnier, Andromeda."

"Nevertheless, thank you."

Androemda giggled. He internally exhaled in relief. He could still make her laugh. "Bye," she waved, and departed. Oogie groaned. "I hate that little bug," he muttered to himself, referring to Vladipar.


	7. Andromeda's first Outing

**Me: Wow, Hello. I'm welcomed to be back on this site. I genually missed reviewing and writing for all of you. You fans mean a lot to me, and thank you for being patient. I've just been busy with new developments in my existance. First, i have started a new Carlsbad High SChool, which has been going well, second, i have been in a few plays and productions, enjoying them immensely. and third, i have been working for a long time on this particular part in the book. ANdromeda is going on her first and foremost date, and I hope it can progress to Christmas, then Halloween, then finally, the season finale of the story. Well, Anyway, I greatly hope you enjoy, and have a great time! okay, See you! Hapy New Year everybody!**

**Andromeda: **We're happy that you're back! We missed you!

**Me:** I missed you all too!

**Andromeda:** I missed you a lot, but Oogie didn't miss you.

**Me: **I'm sure he didn't. Well, anyway, this date will summarize a very important event in your life.

Andromeda: So, is this chapter any good!

Me: It's very good!

Oogie: Stop! Don't give her false encouragement!

Andromeda: I really hope that you are going to make me very happy in these chapters.

Me: Why?

Cause I want to have fun on my date!

**Oogie:** Oh, goody.

Andromeda: Well, anyway, you had better make this good!

(Don't worry, I have it all under control!)

**Me:** And did anybody give Andromeda any good tips?

**Oogie: **Ok, Andy, let me give you some dating tips: Never make eye contact, order the most expensive thing on the menu, and-

**Me: **She can't hear you.

**Oogie: **Why not?

**Me: **She's in the zone.

**Hillary/Zellary: **You really hate him, don't you?

**Oogie: **Shut up.

**Me: **You know, people say shut up a lot in my chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

I hope you like this story!

"Andromeda's first date"

"Well, I suppose this will have to do," mumbled the teenager, since she was looking at her reflection in the old and rusty mirror.

As hard as it was for the teenager to comprehend, she was preparing for a date, most importantly, with a boy she complied to go on a date with. She had never been on a date with a teenage man. Only an outing she had gone on once. A small, bedraggled boy had asked her out as a friend to see the new play in town, "I Want My Money Back." They went out for a quick, delicious dinner afterwards, and she found out he was a quick, intelligent boy, with a shy smile, and they became fast friends. But she never dated him again, since she wasn't attracted to him, but the two remained friends, and regularly saw the town's plays together. As friends, of course.

But even though she was but a young fifteen year old girl, he made her feel different. He made her feel like she was a wonderful person, like she had little raindrops in her stomach, pounding against her insides, and like sweet flutes were whispering in their ears. She had honestly accepted only because she thought that she probably liked him equally, if not more, than he liked her.

And right now, Miss Skellington was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed. "Well," she said, looking down at the ghost dog, Zero, who was circling her legs. "How do I look?"

Even though Zero was a dog, he gazed at her like a human, and when He looked up, and saw his master's daughter staring back at him. Zero, with his glowing orange nose, sat staring at her, and saw that she looked like a glowing pumpkin. His young lady wore a silken blue dress, cut down to her legs, with a bright white hem like a transparent ghost. It had a small, snow white and ruffled shirt peaking out at the neckline, which complemented her bright white teeth. It had weavings of blue and light orange on the skirt, and the top was ruffled with blue sparkles. As he looked up, he saw that her shortened hair was shorter than usual, si very lovely nce she had put it in loose curls. The most prominent feature was a long, golden strand that weaved through her shortened and curled blackened hair, leaving some to fall and some to stay up. She had on only a light layer of make-up; only a little bit on her eyes ad lips. Her hair was up in a nice do, and her face was shining like a wedding gown. Zero smiled and licked her face.

"Down!" Andromeda reprimanded. She turned back to Zero, "What do you thing?" she asked. Zero flew up, licked her face, circled around her body a few times, and then came to stare at her happy face. Andromeda giggled, and then smiled. "Yeah, I like it too," she confessed. She heard footsteps, and turned sharply to her left.. It was only her mother, Sally. "Oh, honey, I'm so excited for this!" she came over, and stood next to her daughter. Sally cam down the stairs, and with her rag doll smile, smiled at her daughter. She looked on her with surprise. Andromeda looked even taller than usual, and she looked so different than sally thought she would look.

Andromeda came to stand in front of her. "Do I look nice?" she asked. "I had hoped that I would look nice. He's not taking me anywhere fancy, just to the local restaurant, but I still wanted to look nice…."

"Shhhhh," soothed Sally, turning her daughter towards the mirror. When she saw her mother's face, it said it all for Andromeda.

"I love you mom," she sang, and hugged her back. Sally brushed her daughter's smooth hair back.

Sally looked at her daughter with pure love in her eyes. "I love you, my little sweetheart." She and Andromeda hugged for what seemed like a long time.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Sally quickly let go of her and went to answer the door. Sally turned, and she looked at her daughter. Andromeda glanced back in the mirror for a second. She looked away. Andromeda took a single, deep breath, and immediately faced upward. Vladipar Van doom was at her door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Vladipar," Sally said as she opened the door. She smiled politely at Andromeda's escort, then stepped aside, and motioned for Andromeda to greet him. Andromeda took a deep breath. She stepped over to the door, and out of the safety of her childhood home. Vladipar waved goodbye to Sally, calling, "Good night, Mrs. Skellington!"

The two young Halloweentown residents began walking down the street. Looking back on this day, Andromeda was never sure how she did it, but she turned and faced him after a while.

"Hello, Vladipar," said Andromeda shyly. Vladipar looked down at her. To her, it looked like he was smiling coolly, but inside, he was more nervous than her. He looked up when he hear her beautiful voice. When he looked up, he saw how she had transformed into a vision in color. His eyes widened in surprise at her. He suddenly felt his ability to speak rush out of his throat faster than the setting sun.

"Wow." Andromeda grinned with pleasure. It took the vampire about 3 minutes to compose himself, and was relieved he could talk again. Vladipar knew that if he was too forward, she might think he was rude, and to say that she was incredibly beautiful might be too forward, so he shortened it to "wow." He really did think she looked nice. She did. Her hair was shining, and her dress was silk against her young, smooth skin. And when he faced her eyes, He couldn't help staring, and closed them and opened his own eyes again. Her blue eyes had grown in size, and were such a beautiful color, the sun would never compare. She really didn't look as he thought she would. She was totally and fantastically different.

Andromeda smiled and said, "Thank you," She looked up at him. Andromeda saw that he didn't dress as he usually did. He wore nice dress pants, and a purple polo shirt. This was different from him regular clothes. She thought he looked wonderful. But his eyes and face were the same: kind, and right now looking down at her with concern. Both continued to walk around for a little while.

"Are you cold?" asked Vladipar. "No, I'm fine," she said, smiling up at him. The two walked in silence. Her fear was catching up with her, and she felt so nervous, she was almost shaking. Meanwhile, Vladipar's brain was pounding so much in his head it was nerve-racking. After a few minutes, Vladipar started to say, "I'm sorry I'm so rude, and not really speaking at all, I'm just nervous, and-"

"But," Andromeda stopped. She looked at him square in the face, surprised she could do so. "I think you are doing great, and I'm so happy I get to spend tonight with you, and you don't seem nervous at all."

"No, I'm simply the world's worst actor. You are simply nice, Miss Andromeda Skellington."

Andromeda's eyes reached a shade so beautiful it was almost frightening. she looked like an angel, sitting in front of him. That name made her skin shiver with happiness. Vladipar reached out his hand to grab hers.

"You look very really quite lovelylovely,"admitted the vampire. his voice ws so melodious it calmed her spirit. Andromeda began to grin very widely. Vladipar smiled in response. Both began to walk the narrow streets of Halloweentown, with equal grins on their lips. Both were now eager to begin their first date as a couple.

Vladipar took her to a very restaurant. It had gotten very good reviews, since both of them wanted their date to go well. Called the "Sunset Parlor," it was draped in magic colors of sunset yellow and breathy orange. Andromeda looked around the place while they were being seated. It was very nice, full of children and adults. Vladipar saw how the whole room was bathed in the warm, sunny glow of the sun. As the waitress escorted them to their table, it gave him a chance to look around. He loved all the paintings and architecture lining the walls. When they got to the table, Vladipar quickly pulled out a chair, almost forgetting to do so for a guest. Andromeda was staring avidly at everything, and didn't notice. All the tables were a nice opaque color; it was bathed in a warm glow, with candles everywhere, full of tables of every shape and sixe. She stared avidly at the whole room. The countless pictures, and the white silken tablecloths on each of the wood brown She saw the room in a beautiful shade of pink and orangish-violet, and loved the pictures of the sea lining the walls. In each candle-holder, there was an old candle with a large white shape and a wick alight with a bright flame.

"So, here we are," said Vladipar happily. She wasn't looking at him; Andromeda had seen a very lovely picture of a tortoise, and did not here what he said.

"Um," he said loudly. Andromeda quickly brought her face to his. "Mmm?" she said, giving him a look. Vladipar smiled.

"You like it?" he asked. Andromeda's smile came.

"Oh, yes, I like it a lot!" she said fervently. Vladipar smiled over at her. The candle light on the table illuminated his and her face. The sunset color set the whole room into a feeling of glee and peacefulness. Vladipar then looked at her and smiled. The date might go even better than both of them thought!

"Here, let me get your seat," said he while they were being seated, pulling out her chair. Andromeda smiled and sat down.

Soon, a waiter came over. She was tall, with long wavy flyaway hair.

"And what can I get you two?" she asked.

Vladipar smiled. "You go ahead," he said, so Andromeda ordered the sunset ravioli. Vladipar ordered the noodles with lemon lor sauce. Andromeda looked aroud the room. She was happy he had chosen this place. It was brightly lit, it was full of pictures, and it was full of people. She liked going to this restaurant. Vladipar grinned across the table at her at the food. He saw her looking around. The whole place was a nice yellow and orange color. It was bathed in a light, sunset shade. Vladipar was pleased that he had chosen it. What with all the waitresses and waiters running around, it provided a very nice air for just relaxing in your seat.

"This is a really nice place," said Andromeda smiling.

Vladipar smiled back. "Yeah, it looked really good in the brochures, so…"

"Yeah."

After a few quiet minutes, Andromeda picked casually at her food, and looked up at him shyly. "So what do you think of our town?" she questioned.

He quickly gulped down his meal. "Oh, I like it very much. What do you think of the town?"

"I've always thought it was lovely, ever since I was a child."

"How old are you, again? I forgot."

"I am turning 16 soon. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm pretty young for my age," he joked. "I'm not very old." They both laughed.

It was her favorite food, the ultimate cuisine of Halloween town. Vladipar got them a nice table by the window.

one or two moments later, Andromeda and Vladipar were sitting down in a park by along the well-lit streets of Halloweentown. Andromeda had a pleased smile on her face. Both had enjoyed their time together. Vladipar had talked to Andromeda for hours. He had only to ask her a few questions before she was off and running. Andromeda had had a wonderful time. Both of them were sitting in the park, facing the trees in the woods. They had finished their date, but were relaxing outside. The moon was high in the sky. It was bright as the sun, and shown down like a spotlight on the two. Andromeda shivered ever so slightly. She was so happy. Vladipar seemed so different. He was just himself. And he was kind, incredibly considerate, and very friendly. She fingered the golden tie in her hair. It was smooth, and she began to run it through her fingers. She glanced down at her dress. It was short sleeved, and she began to finger the gentle weavings of blue and gold.

Vladipar and Andromeda were sitting on a park bench. It faced the entire park, which was very large, with bright green grass and strong tall trees. Andromeda shivered again. Vladipar glanced down at her in concern. He put his coat over her shoulders. She smiled up at him in surprise, but drew it closer around her shoulders. A cool breeze blew across the young girl's face, and the trees began to sway back and forth. The stars slowly began to pop out amongst the sky.

At this time, Andromeda shivered from the cold. Vladipar put his other coat across her shoulders. Andromeda was too busy staring at the stars above her to notice. But when she did, she was so surprised she almost fainted. But she drew the coat around herself anyway. "Thank you," she murmured, drawing it around her bare shoulders. Vladipar almost laughed.

"Thank you," he said, "for accepting my small gift. IT it's the least I can do since I'm keeping you out so late." He looked down at her. HE saw her thick, silky hair, which he was very tempted to begin stroking. He put his arm around her shoulders, to keep her warm against the mysteriously cold wind.

Andromeda laughed. He was also very funny. She looked up at him then, and smiled. Vladipar had only to glance down to be overwhelmed. He was starting to feel so relaxed, and calm, but when she smiled, he felt nervous attain. Her smile was so bright and confident, that his confidence melted away.

"Um," he began, "um, I, uh, you, well, I, see…" Andromeda looked up at him. She was eager to hear all ears to whatever he had to say.

"I, um," he took a deep breath, and straightened his shoulders. "I had a wonderful time."

"I did too," she said, reaching up a hand to push a strand of his hair away. Vladipar looked down at her, but this time he looked into her eyes.

"You're a great friend, Andromeda Skellington." He pushed the golden thread back into her honey brown hair. Andromeda grinned with pleasure. As she rested her head on his shoulder tentatively. She had never done such a thing before. She was nervous, and wasn't quite sure what to do now. Vladipar drew his hand tighter around her shoulder.

"I had a nice time," she said casually. They were both at her door. Vladipar was one step below her on the staircase. Both teenagers had had a wonderful time, and were anxious for the next date. Vladipar was looking up at her. Jack and Sally gazed from their window perch. were watching them from the window.

"Me, too," he agreed.

"Well, good night!" she said. Her gaze was locked on his. She felt a little expectant, and was expecting him to either say good night, or do something more affectionate.

Both teenagers smiled shyly at each other. andromeda was wondering if he would kiss her, or stare at her.

"Well," Vladipar began. He slowly stepped up to the next step. "Thank you for the magnificent date. You were very wonderful company."

Andromeda blushed, "Thank _you_," she emphasized on you very strongly.

"Well," began the vampire, "goodnight, my lady." He slowly bent down, and gave her a quick hug. She tingled all over at his touch. As he disappeared into the night, she felt her soul leap out of her, and dance with the moon shining above her blushing and ecstatic face, which had just hugged the most beautiful boy she had ever met.

Well, I greatly hoped you enjoyed! Happy Martin Luther King Day!


	8. Disclaimer

Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know I will be putting my other stories on hold to work on Don't You Know That You're Toxic. I may or may not pick up on the other stories, I'm not sure yet, but please come and read the said story! Thank You!

-Ruler of all Vampires


End file.
